


Erst handeln und dann denken, oder wie war das?

by nipfel



Series: Postkartengrüße aus Münster [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel





	Erst handeln und dann denken, oder wie war das?

„Boerne, hör auf damit!“  
„Eben hattest du noch gar nichts dagegen“, wandte Boerne ein, wurde aber unsanft weggeschoben.  
„Eben war ich auch…“, unternahm Thiel einen hilflosen Versuch, seine vorübergehende Unsicherheit zu kaschieren.   
„Was?“, platzte der andere heraus. „Habe ich dich überrumpelt, ja?“  
Thiel wusste ja selbst nicht, was er denken, geschweige denn sagen sollte, um seine, diese Situation zu erklären.   
„Ja, du hast mich überrumpelt. Ich kann das nicht …“  
„Okay“, sagte Boerne ruhig. „Thiel, Frank, seit drei Tagen machen wir das hier“, dabei deutete er auf einen Knutschfleck an seinem Hals, „sollten deine Skrupel da nicht langsam mal nachlassen?“


End file.
